bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 23)
} |image1=Bachelor23Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run= January 7, 2019 - March 12, 2019 |bachelor=Colton Underwood |winner=Cassie Randolph |proposal=No |previous_season=Season 22 |next_season=Season 24 }}The 23rd season of The Bachelor premiered on January 7, 2019. It featured 26-year-old Colton Underwood, a former NFL player. He was previously rejected by Becca Kufrin on the 14th season of The Bachelorette. He ultimately chose to pursue a relationship with Cassie Randolph. Filming and development Casting and contestants Colton was announced as the Bachelor on September 4, 2018. Colton met the first three contestants, Sydney, Annie and Katie, while appearing on The Ellen Show. The women took part in a segment known as "Know or Go". The remaining contestants were revealed on December 6, 2018, via Facebook Live. Production This season featured a visit in Singapore. Besides Singapore, this season also included visits in Thailand, Vietnam, Portugal and the Bachelor's hometown of Denver, Colorado. The season also had special appearances from husband and wife comedians Megan Mullally and Nick Offerman, actor and comedian Billy Eichner, actor and former professional football player Terry Crews, and The Bachelor Vietnam host Khôi Trần. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Cassie_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Cassie Randolph 23 Huntington Beach, California Speech pathologist Quit in week 9/Winner Hannah_G._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Hannah Godwin 23 Birmingham,Alabama Content creator Eliminated in week 9 Tayshia_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Tayshia Adams 28 Corona Del Mar, California Phlebotomist Eliminated in week 9 Caelynn_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Caelynn Miller-Keyes 23 Charlotte, North Carolina Beauty Queen Eliminated in week 8 Kirpa_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Kirpa Sudick 26 Whittier, California Dental hygienist Eliminated in week 7 Heather_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Heather Martin 22 Carlsbad, California Never been kissed Quit in week 7 Hannah_B._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Hannah Brown 23 Tuscaloosa, Alabama Interior designer / Beauty Queen Eliminated in week 7 Katie_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Katie Morton 26 Sherman Oaks, Florida Medical sales representative Eliminated in week 6 Demi_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Demi Burnett 23 Red Oak, Texas Interior designer Eliminated in week 6 Sydney_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Sydney Lotuaco 27 New York, New York NBA dancer Quit in week 6 Nicole_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Nicole Lopez-Alvar 25 Miami, Florida Social media coordinator Eliminated in week 5 Onyeka_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Onyeka Ehie 24 Dallas, Texas IT risk consultant Eliminated in week 5 Elyse_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Elyse Dehlbom 31 Soldotna, Alaska Makeup artist Quit in week 5 Courtney_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Courtney Curtis 23 Atlanta, Georgia Caterer Eliminated in week 4 Tracy_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Tracy Shapoff 31 Los Angeles, California Wardrobe stylist Eliminated in week 4 Brianna_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Brianna "Bri" Barnes 24 Los Angeles, California Model Eliminated in week 3 Catherine_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Catherine Agro 26 Ft. Lauderdale, Florida Commercial real estate agent / DJ Eliminated in week 3 Nina_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Nina Bartula 30 Raleigh, North Carolina Sales account manager Eliminated in week 3 Caitlin_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Caitlin Clemmens 25 Toronto, Canada Realtor Eliminated in week 3 Alex_B._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Alex Blumberg 29 Vancouver, Canada Dog rescuer Eliminated in week 2 Angelique_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Angelique Sherman 28 Hamilton, New Jersey Marketing sales assistant Eliminated in week 2 Annie_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Annie Reardon 23 New York, New York Financial associate Eliminated in week 2 Erika_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Erika McNutt 25 Encinitas, California Recruiter Eliminated in week 2 Alex_D._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Alex Dillon 23 Boston, Massachusetts IT account manager / Sloth Eliminated in week 1 Devin_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Devin Gooden 23 Medford, Oregon Broadcast journalist Eliminated in week 1 Erin_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Erin Landry 28 Plano, Texas Home improvement employee Eliminated in week 1 Jane_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Jane Averbukh 26 West Hollywood, California Social worker Eliminated in week 1 Laura_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Laura Pellerito 26 Dallas, Texas Accountant Eliminated in week 1 Revian_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Revian Chang 24 Santa Monica, California Esthetician Eliminated in week 1 Tahzjuan_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Tahzjuan Hawkins 25 Castle Pines, Colorado Business development associate Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Hannah Brown was chosen as the Bachelorette for the 15th season of The Bachelorette. Caelynn Miller-Keyes, Demi Burnett, Hannah Goodwin, Jane Averbukh, Katie Morton, Nicole Lopez-Alvar, Onyeka Ehie, Sydney Lotuaco, Tayshia Adams, Caitlin Clemmens, Tahzjuan Hawkins, Bri Barnes, and Revian Chang will compete in the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Colton Underwood and Cassie Randolph are still together. Hannah Goodwin will most likely get engaged to Dylan Barbour whom she met on the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Caelynn Miller-Keyes is dating Dean Unglert whom she met on the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Hannah Brown got engaged to Jed Wyatt on the 15th season of The Bachelorette. They ended their engagement before the show stopped airing when Jed revealed that he already had a girlfriend. Katie Morton will most likely have a relationship with or get engaged to Chris Bukowski whom she met on the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Demi Burnett is currently dating or is engaged to a woman named Kristian Haggerty. Nicole Lopez-Alvar will most likely have a relationship or get engaged to Clay Harbor whom she met on the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. The Ring Colton didn't propose to Cassie and was therefor not offered a ring from Neil Lane. However, when the new couple made an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Jimmy Kimmel had reached out to the jewelry designer and convinced him to give the couple a ring. They where also given the opportunity to choose a different ring, if they didn't like the one that was chosen for them. Colton-Cassie-Ring.jpg|A diamond and platinum set princess cut ring. It's estimated to retail for $25,000. Promotional gallery Colton Bachelor23Poster.jpg Bachelor23-Promo1.jpg Bachelor23-Promo2.jpg The Women Colton_&_The_Women.jpg|Colton & the Women during first Rose Ceremony Tahzjuan_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Tahzjuan - Week 1 Revian_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Revian - Week 1 Laura_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Laura - Week 1 Jane_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Jane - Week 1 Erin_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Erin - Week 1 Devin_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Devin - Week 1 Alex_D._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Alex D. - Week 1 Erika_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Erika - Week 2 Annie_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Annie - Week 2 Angelique_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Angelique - Week 2 Alex_B._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Alex B. - Week 2 Caitlin_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Caitlin - Week 3 Nina_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Nina - Week 3 Catherine_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Catherine - Week 3 Brianna_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Bri - Week 3 Tracy_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Tracy - Week 4 Courtney_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Courtney - Week 4 Elyse_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Elyse - Week 5 (Quit) Onyeka_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Onyeka - Week 5 Nicole_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Nicole - Week 5 Sydney_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Sydney - Week 6 (Quit) Demi_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Demi - Week 6 Katie_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Katie - Week 6 Hannah_B._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Hannah B. - Week 7 Heather_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Heather - Week 7 (Quit) Kirpa_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Kirpa - Week 7 Caelynn_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Caelynn - Week 8 Hannah_G._(Bachelor_23).jpg|Hannah G. - Week 9 Tayshia_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Tayshia - Week 9 Cassie_(Bachelor_23).jpg|Cassie - Week 9/Winner Category:The Bachelor seasons